


The Very Last of Their Kind

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor said. “The last of the Time Lords. Why are you gold?”</p><p>“I’m full of souls,” Evie said. “The last of the Empty Ones.”</p><p>The Doctor took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I’m full of souls, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Last of Their Kind

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Spoilers for Paranormalcy; spoilers for Doctor Who series five "Eleventh Hour" through "The Vampires of Venice."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.  
>  **Notes:** Written for liberty_witch for the Prompt Drabble Meme.
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/70093.html) on 24 June 2011.

** The Very Last of Their Kind **

**  
_001._   
**  
“Now, remind me why we’re here?” Lend asked, glancing up over his shoulder at Evie and squinting in the bright afternoon sun. He scuffed some leaves from the nameplate of a grave with the sole of his shoe: _Meg Bledlow, 1959 - 1996_.

Evie didn’t look back. She pulled Tasey from her holster and primed the charge. “Bagging some vamps.”

“You don’t work for the IPCA anymore,” Lend reminded her. “You can’t just ditch school to go vampire tagging. And you shouldn’t taze people, anyway. Put her away.”

Evie leveled him with a sour look and held the pink taser like it was a security blanket. “We’re not _tagging_ anybody. We’re just _bagging_ them, there’s a difference.” She turned and surveyed the gravestones again. “Tagging is not okay. Bagging is fine. That is the difference.”

“Why exactly are we bagging vampires?” Lend asked, following along in her cotton candy-scented wake, trailing his fingertips along the rough, cool headstones as they walked. “Because I can totally just turn into RPattz right now, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Evie stuck her tongue at him over her shoulder. “Not funny!” She shuddered, half in play and half out of genuine disgust. “We are bagging vamp-boys for Arianna. She’s decided she wants a… I’m going to edit and use the word ‘boyfriend’ because it’s less gross… and I told her that she is, under no circumstances, allowed to date an unsuspecting and very dimwitted human teenager, even though that _seems_ to be all the rage with her kind lately. So…” she jumped over a low-tilted headstone with a cherub affixed to the top, “We are going to find her a nice, not-named-Vlad vampie man.”

“Can we do _anything_ else today?” Lend asked, stepping over the cherub stone. “Tracheotomies without anesthesia? Weeding the garden? Giving some hags free manicures in the parking lot next to the dumpster from the Korean restaurant? Anything?”

Evie scowled at him. “No.” 

Lend sighed. He stubbed his toe on an errant cherub statue.

“Must have fallen off a headstone,” he muttered, stooping to rub his foot.

Evie scanned the far-off rows of stones and statues – the older part of the cemetery, where the bloodsuckers and beasties were more likely to be lurking. The gravemarkers there were much bigger than they were here, with the more newly dead; tall, pointed columns and wide-winged angels and…

Evie threw out her arm and Lend walked into it, stumbling on a nameplate (Rory Williams, 1982 – ??, 1982 – 2010, 1982 - ??).

“What the bleep is that?” Evie whispered, pushing Lend behind her.

“What?” Lend asked, looking over his shoulder.

Evie blinked. 

**_002._**  
“Doctor,” Amy said plaintively, “You promised Rory a planet next.”

“This is as good as another planet!” The Doctor insisted, half-turning to follow the smell of Cheetos and musky bodyspray as it drifted down the hall in a semi-visible cloud full of teenage boy. “An American high school! Full of strange creatures and customs, isn’t it?” He plucked a hat from the head of a passing skateboarder and plopped it on his head. “I wear skate hats now,” he explained. “Skate hats are cool.”

“Doctor, they actually _are_ cool,” Amy said. She squinted and tilted her head. “But not on you.”

“Good enough, then!” The Doctor said enthusiastically. He straightened his bow tie and surveyed the emptying hallway.

“So, what are we looking for, exactly?” Rory asked. He averted his eyes from the appreciative gaze of a chant of cheerleaders upon hearing his accent. “I feel very uncomfortable with just hanging about a secondary school.” 

“I’m not sure yet,” The Doctor said absently, turning to look the other way. He licked his finger and lifted it as though he were testing the wind. He snapped and pointed around a corner. “But I have a feeling it is that direction.” He paused and looked over his other shoulder. “Or that way. I’m never sure with breezes.”

“There is no breeze,” said Amy. “We’re inside a school.”

“Not that kind of breeze,” The Doctor mumbled, starting off catty-corner to where he had pointed. “Come along, Pond! And Rory.”

Amy and Rory looked at each other, shrugged, and jogged along to catch up to the Doctor.

“I feel as though Mrs. Cratchett is going to come box my ears for running in the corridor,” Rory muttered.

“I’ll box your ears later,” Amy murmured. “On the ladder.”

“That’s not a good thing,” Rory said, shaking his head desperately. “Please don’t, actually.”

They ran into the Doctor’s outstretched arms and stumbled. The Doctor’s head was cocked and Amy and Rory peeked over his shoulders.

A girl with long blonde hair and a tall, dark, and handsome boy were canoodling near an open locker. The Doctor stared.

“That’s not appropriate,” Rory said, elbowing the Doctor in the ribs. “Stop staring.”

The Doctor didn’t listen, and instead began his brisk approach, whipping his screwdriver from his pocket with a distracted flourish. 

The blonde girl looked over, jumped, and pulled a sparkling pink taser from her own pocket.

The screwdriver sonicked the taser.

The taser hummed at the sonic.

“What are you?” cried both Evie and the Doctor.

 ** _003._**  
Amy and Rory looked at each other and shrugged. They looked to Lend, who waved feebly.

“Are you Time Lord?” The Doctor asked curiously, coming right up to Evie and sniffing at her hair. He lifted a few strands and gummed at them before spitting them out.

“Doctor,” Amy said carefully, “Leave the nice girl alone. You can’t just chew people in America.”

“Or on Earth,” Rory added helpfully.

Evie didn’t seem to have minded. “What’s a Time Lord?” Evie lifted Tasey higher. “Were you made by the Seelie or Unseelie?”

“Neither,” The Doctor said, sounding quite affronted. He swooped the sonic over the taser and shook his head at the reading. “You know Seelie and Unseelie? Which are you?”

“I asked you first,” Evie said petulantly. 

“Doctor,” Amy said, impatient. “What exactly do you think she is?”

The Doctor whirled around and flapped his hands incongruously. “I have absolutely no idea what either of them are, but I think they might be marvelous.” 

“Wait, either of them?” Rory asked. “Doctor, I’m fairly certain that they’re a perfectly normal teenage girl and a perfectly normal teenage boy. I would know. I am a nurse.”

“And I’m the Doctor,” said the Time Lord in question, circling Lend now and distracted by his sonic readings. He paused and whirled around delightedly, pointing at Rory and accidentally sonicking him, much to Amy’s displeasure. “Hey! I’ve just realized! The nurse and the Doctor! You – you have a type, Amelia Pond!”

Amy looked frazzled. “That’s not really the most pressing issue at the moment, though, is it Doctor?” She gestured to the blonde with the taser pointed at the Doctor and the politely bewildered brunette standing (cowering, a bit) behind her.

Much like Rory, actually. Amy felt a stronger affinity for the boy than the blonde. 

Then again, Amy herself had greeted the Doctor after his twelve-year hiatus with a cricket bat to the head, so she couldn’t _really_ begrudge a light tasing.

The Doctor seemed to remember his mission all in a rush at Amy’s gesture and whirled back around, this time to poke the boy in the chest.

“You’re solid,” he commented, sounding pleased. “Oh, this is interesting.” He gripped the boy’s face. “You are fascinating, my little beauty!”

Rory looked awkwardly from the Doctor to the boy to Amy and to the blonde.

“He’s always like this,” he said comfortingly to the blonde girl. “He jumped out of my bachelor cake. It’s just how he is.”

Evie didn’t say anything, just gaped at Rory, opened and shut her mouth a few times, and then lunged, pressing the primed pink taser to the Doctor’s side.

“Let go of my boyfriend or I blast you, perverted… faerie… thing.”

“Faerie?” The Doctor laughed, letting go of the boyfriend but still circling. “Is that what you are? I’ve never seen fae like you; you must be a bit Time Lord somewhere.”

“Doctor, why do you keep saying she’s Time Lord?” Amy asked, frustrated. “There are no more Time Lords.”

“Not in our universe!” The Doctor shot back. “But she’s all goldy and wispy and Time Lordy. She must be a bit.”

“We’re in the universe, though,” argued Rory placidly.

The Doctor looked slightly put-out. “You don’t know that for certain.”

“You have to be in the universe,” Rory insisted, shaking his head. “It’s the universe. That’s what the word means.”

“No!” The Doctor cried, coming over to educate Rory.

When the strange man stopped his circling and sniffing and chewing and prodding and checking the green-lit stick, Lend edged back to Evie and put his mouth right up to her ear. “What is he?”

“I don’t know,” Evie said, unnerved. “What’s a Time Lord?”

“No idea,” Lend said. “My dad might know. We could bring him to the house?”

“I don’t want him anywhere near the house!” Evie said. “A, he would know where we live. And B, Arianna might try to date him.”

“Is he – what you saw in the cemetery?” Lend whispered, barely making a sound.

Evie shook her head. “No, not at all. Almost the opposite. He’s very – he looks like Vivian,” she decided. “And me. But... he’s old. Old like Dumbledore or Gandalf, a good old, not old like the rotting vampire corpses. And he has two hearts.”

Across the room, Amy tilted her head towards Evie and Lend. “So. What are they? Why’re we here?”

“I’m not sure,” the Doctor said. “But she is a glowy, goldy, girly thing. With no heart. And he is a – well. He’s a bit of a splishy-splashy, watery… boyishy… thing. With a heart.”

“A splishy-splashy-watery-boyishy… thing,” Amy repeated.

“Right,” said Rory. “Do we run?”

“No, no, no,” said the Doctor surely. He paused. “Possibly. It’s not out of the realm of possibility that we should run.”

“I’m going to die here,” Rory said miserably. “In an American secondary school.”

“You’re not going to die,” Amy sniffed, shaking her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. Why don’t we just ask them what they do and why we’re here?”

“You can’t just ask,” the Doctor said, sounding appalled.

“Why not?”

“That’s not the fun of it!” The Doctor insisted, waving his hands again.

“Oy,” Amy called over his shoulder. “Glowy Girl and Water Boy. What do you do and why are we here?”

“You can see through the glamours?” Evie asked incredulously. She gripped Tasey more tightly.

“What’s a glamour?” asked Rory.

“It’s the outer skin that non-humans wear over their inside selves,” the Doctor explained, his voice starry and slow. He took a step towards Evie and held up his hands, returning the sonic to his pocket. “Like my face. Can you see through glamours?”

Evie nodded. “That’s what I do.”

The Doctor smiled at her. He nodded towards Lend. “And him?”

Lend and Evie exchanged a look, and Evie nodded.

“What –!” cried Rory.

 _One_ Rory. The other Rory stood across the hall, wearing Lend’s clothes.

“Fascinating,” the Doctor murmured. “Can you change into anything?”

Lend-as-Rory shook his head. “I can’t do paranormals, and I can’t change size too much. Can you change into anything?”

The Doctor smiled and looked ancient. “No. I can only change sometimes, and only into myself.”

“Why do you have two hearts?” Evie asked. Lend melted, shimmering, back into himself at her side. Rory and Amy approached the Doctor and flanked him.

“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor said. “The last of the Time Lords. Why are you gold?”

“I’m full of souls,” Evie said. “The last of the Empty Ones.”

The Doctor took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I’m full of souls, too.”

 ** _004._**  
“I’m Evie,” offered Evie. She tucked Tasey into her holster and patted her secure. “This is Lend.”

“I’m Amy,” Amy introduced herself. “This is my Rory.”

“And I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor announced cheerfully. Then he whirled on his heel and looked down the length of the hall. Everyone followed his gaze. He clapped. “So! We have a mysterious distress signal from these coordinates in two hours, the last of the Empty Ones, the last of the Time Lords, a splishy-splashy shapey-changey water boy, a Kiss-O-Gram, and a nurse!”

“That sounds like a really complicated joke,” commented Lend.

“So wait, you can see through any disguise, yeah?” Amy asked. “So you could tell if there was an infestation of aliens around here?”

Evie’s eyebrows knit. “Um. Yes.”

“You know, she could be very useful,” Amy said to the Doctor as the five started down the hall. “She would have been good to have last week. She could have mentioned that those girls were really vampires.”

“And that the vampires were actually fish,” Rory reminded her.

“And the fish were actually aliens,” corrected the Doctor. He stopped abruptly and a look of deep comprehension dawned on his face. “Jim the Fish! …No. No, wrong alien fish.” He shook his head and started walking again, his pace increased to a quick clip.

“Vampire… alien… fish,” Lend whispered to Evie.

“Vampires aren’t alien fish,” Evie said, matter-of-fact. “They are rotting corpses cloaked in shimmery ridiculous glamour with tall hair.”

“These weren’t vampires,” the Doctor assured her. “They were just alien fish _pretending_ to be vampires. To fit in.”

“Ah,” said Evie.

“They had infested Renaissance Venice,” explained Rory.

“Ah,” said Lend.

“We’re time-travelers,” Amy said. “Whole of space and time at our disposal.”

“And something,” said the Doctor, “Called us to you.”

 ** _005._**  
Evie and the Doctor trotted ahead of Amy, Rory, and Lend as they left the school, the Doctor showing the secretary his badge wallet and giving charming, illogical assurances that really, Evie and Lend were _absolutely_ needed by the local authorities for their expertise on cryptographic handwriting analysis. 

When they walked out of the doors, Evie asked, “What kind of badge is that?”

“It’s psychic paper,” the Doctor said. “It looks like any kind of authority; look.” He held it out.

“That’s just blank,” Evie said, unimpressed. “It’s all wavy lines. Lend has a driver’s license. He keeps it in his locker. Drivers’ licenses are cool.”

Amy turned to Rory and muttered, “Maybe she really is part-Time Lord.”

“What is a Time Lord?” Lend asked, watching Evie traipse along beside the Doctor like an enamored puppy. 

Rory looked sidelong between the Water Boy and his girlfriend and the way she looked up at the Doctor, and he knew how Lend felt. “He’s a madman with a box.”

“He’s very old,” said Amy. “And very kind. And the very, very last of his kind.”

Lend smiled sadly. “I seem to meet a lot of those.”

Ahead of the companions, Evie skipped a little beside the Doctor as he wandered in zigzags across the sidewalk, stopping to pluck leaves from the dogwood trees and chew them pensively, or opening people’s mailboxes and looking disappointed to find nothing but bills.

“So which organization do you work for?” Evie asked. “I used to be IPCA.”

The Doctor hooted. “The International Paranormal Containment Agency! What a disaster that was. Oh, the war they started…”

Evie looked perturbed. “What war?”

The Doctor paused. “Oh, no, nothing. Nothing, nothing – you said you knew fae?”

Evie nodded.

“Well, then there’s nothing to worry about for another three years! Plenty of time to arrange a sabbatical to Greenland,” the Doctor said placidly. They walked past the gate of the cemetery and Evie stopped abruptly. 

Evie skipped and turned to face Lend, her cheeks flushed pink with exhilaration. “Lend! Remember when I saw the thing at the cemetery?”

“The crow?”

Evie nodded.

Amy and the Doctor exchanged a look. 

“In the cemetery?” asked Amy, “It didn’t happen to be a creature that looked rather like a headstone, did it?”

“Yes!” Evie said. “Its glamour is one of those creepy statues. What is it?”

“The Weeping Angels,” Amy and the Doctor said tersely. They looked at each other, and the Doctor compulsively straightened his bow tie.

“They fell into the crack,” Amy insisted. “We saw them. They fell into the crack.”

“Nothing is ever _gone_ , not completely,” murmured the Doctor, looking over all of their heads in the direction of a cemetery where he’d never been. “And if something can be remembered, it can come back. We remember the Weeping Angels, Amelia Pond.”

Amy paused. “Does that mean the Clerics are alright?”

The Doctor was very quiet and very still, looking off into the sky. “Somewhere. Everyone’s alright, somewhere.”

“But why are they _here_?” asked Rory. “Why would the Weeping Angels be in America?”

“Why indeed!” echoed the Doctor, shrugging off his momentary melancholy and flourishing his sonic screwdriver again, taking readings from a tree. “Why would the Weeping Angels choose to come here?”

“Well, we’ve got a lot of paranormals here,” Lend offered, checking over his shoulder as they all huddled closer together in their rush down the street. “My dad offers asylum to refugees from the IPCA.” He glanced at Evie. “Sorry.”

Evie shrugged. “There aren’t many IPCA left.”

“Could they be here for help?” Lend asked.

“No,” the Doctor said darkly. “No, they could not. They aren’t paranormals, either, they’re aliens. One of the oldest. Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy.”

Lend and Evie locked eyes. Lend reached out for Evie and clasped her hand protectively.

“Then they’re here for me,” Evie whispered. “All I am is potential energy.”

“Great,” sighed both Rory and Lend. 

“Now it’s not just Reth and the other psychotic faeries, _and_ it’s not just the IPCA we have to worry about, we’ve also got murderous statues after us,” Lend grumped.

“They aren’t statues,” Evie said. “They’re birds.”

“Birds?” the Doctor asked. “They’re birds below their glamours?”

“What sort of a bird would look like _that_?” Amy asked.

“They’re – like crows,” Evie said. She pushed open the wrought iron gates to the cemetery, glad for the extra boundary from the realm of the fae. “Crows with leather feathers and huge wings, and skinny, so you can see their bones. And they have teeth in their beaks.”

“Could you see their eyes?” the Doctor asked.

“They didn’t have any,” Evie said. “Why?”

“No,” the Doctor argued, skillfully arranging the group so that no one’s back was left open for the Angels: eyes everywhere, in all directions. “You must not have paid attention. They have eyes.”

“Trust me,” Evie argued, “I was looking. It’s not often I see a paranormal I don’t recognize. _They don’t have eyes_.”

“Then why would they cover them?” Amy asked. “Their eyes?”

“They cover the eyes on their _glamours_ ,” Evie corrected.

“Why would they have to have eyes?” Lend asked. 

“Their greatest asset is their greatest curse,” explained the Doctor, sonicking tombstones at random. “They can never be seen. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone.”

“So they have to have eyes,” Amy concluded for him. “So they’d know when they were being seen.”

“No,” Lend said, his own eyes widening as his mind worked. “Of course they don’t have eyes. They cover their eyes because they can’t see what’s approaching them, even if it’s another Weeping Angel. They just sense the energy. They can’t be looked at _because_ they can’t see.”

The Doctor was suitably impressed. “You! Are useful. You should come with us. We can put in another set of bunk beds.”

“They could have our bunk beds,” Rory offered quickly, “And we could put in a regular bed for Amy and me.”

“Nonsense!” the Doctor said. “Then you’d just be fighting over the bunk beds in a week, and I haven’t the patience. Bunk beds: superior in every way to regular beds. I have one myself, with extra ladders. But you can’t have that one. We’ll get you a new one. Maybe three levels, I’ve always been curious if you can have three levels.”

Had they not been in a cemetery infested with Weeping Angels, everyone else would have rolled their eyes.

“There!” Amy hissed, pointing. “That’s one, isn’t it?”

“Don’t blink,” the Doctor reminded them all lowly, as they moved as one towards the statue, posed in a delicate and threatening sort of arabesque. “No one blink.”

“What are we going to do once we’re near it?” asked Rory, holding his eyes open with his forefingers and thumbs.

“I’m not sure,” said the Doctor. “I don’t suppose there’s another crack in the universe around here?”

“I know,” said Evie with some resolve. “They feed off potential energy, right?”

The Doctor nodded.

Evie took a deep breath and squeezed Lend’s hand. “So do I.”

The Doctor looked down at her. “They’re fast,” he warned. “Faster than you could believe.”

“Well, keep your eyes open for me,” Evie said. 

She edged her way through the knot of time travelers and shapeshifters and approached the lone Weeping Angel. Beneath its solid granite glamour, a protective exoskeleton, the blind crow trembled, fearful and ravenous for the bright gold glow of energy approaching.

Its heavy feathers wavered as the Empty One stalked ever-closer. It hummed with energy, glowing white-gold and hot like the Doctor or Evie or _she_ had, creatures of something more and less than mortality. Beneath the stone, within its bones, the Weeping Angel was on fire.

It waited. For someone to blink; for the world to go dark.

“You’re afraid of me,” Evie whispered, looking through the stone. 

She didn’t blink.

“Maybe you should be.”

She reached forward and touched the rough, cool stone of the Weeping Angel. Behind her, Amy, the Doctor, Rory, and Lend held their breath, and did not blink.

And then she did close her eyes, trusting the Doctor, and Amy, and Rory, and _Lend_ , and let the heat burst through her skin, electrified with the current of energy as old as the universe, or very nearly. Behind her, the others watched as Evie’s hair rose and swirled like she’d stuck her finger in a socket. 

When Evie opened her eyes, the leatheren bird was gone, and she held the arm of an ordinary tombstone angel, tragic and sad in a frozen arabesque.

She stumbled to her knees, hair still swirling.

Lend broke through the mesh of Amy- and Rory’s arms and fell beside Evie, putting his arms around her. 

She lifted her head.

A shimmer of rippling gold smoke poured from her mouth.

The Doctor knelt in front of her. He touched her face, opened her eyes with his thumbs, gently.

“Well,” he said. “If you weren’t Time Lord before, you are now.”

“I can see everything,” Evie mumbled, resting her weight against Lend. “All that is, and all that was, and all that ever could be.”

The Doctor smiled sadly. “That’s the Time Lord way.”

“Wait,” said Rory. “How could she suddenly become a Time Lord?”

“Time Lords became what we are through prolonged exposure to the Time Vortex,” the Doctor said. “And Evie here just swallowed the whole of it. I think you’ll find, Amelia Pond, that the crack in your wall will be gone back in Leadworth.” 

“How do you feel?” Lend asked Evie sweetly, brushing her hair back from her face.

The last of the Empty Ones looked up at him. “Full.”

 ** _006._**  
Neither Evie nor Lend seemed particularly perturbed by the TARDIS when they made their way inside. The walls hummed contentedly: another Time Lord to keep her company! 

“It’s bigger on the inside,” the Doctor remarked petulantly to no one; he needed to pick more easily flabbergasted people – no one had marveled since Amy.

“So,” Amy asked, swinging Evie’s and Lend’s hands. “Where d’you want to go first?”

“Ancient Egypt,” offered Lend.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory groaned.

“What?” Lend asked, bewildered.

“The whole of space and time at your disposal, and you choose Earth,” chided the Doctor. “You’re made of water! Have some creativity!”

“You owe me a planet,” Rory reminded the Doctor.

“He owes _me_ a planet,” corrected Amy. “You’re just a byproduct.” Rory’s brow furrowed. “I mean that nicely!”

“I know,” said the Doctor, flipping a switch on the console. “Space Florida. We’ll go to Disneyland Galactica, the castle’s much better.”

“The whole of space and time,” Lend whispered to Evie, “And we’re going to Disneyland.”

“I heard that!” the Doctor cried. “I’ll have you know that it’s the _happiest place in the universe_.”

Evie squeezed Lend’s hand. With her other hand, she pulled the sparkly, pink sonic screwdriver from Tasey’s holster, and she smiled. “I don’t doubt it.” 

 

 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
